Sorrow
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: The day Blaine found out was the day Kurt began his long road to recovery. Trigger warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is going to be a pretty…different story from what I've written before. I know I can handle it though because I am taking it from a personal point of view. It's taken me a year to be able to admit that I did these things and this is the best way for me to do it. I'm not looking for pity or attention I'm just stating it so I don't get bitched at for this story not being realistic. It will be realistic trust me I've lived it. Anyway major trigger warning. If your newly recovering it's best not to read this because it might set you off.**

The slam against cold, harsh metal was worse then normal today and Kurt found it hard to even want to get up. The hadn't treated him very kindly and this was just the icing on the cake. He bit his lip to keep from losing it right then and there and instead found himself pushing off the floor and brushing off the invisible dust that had settled. He took off quickly to a bathroom, the need of control becoming to much to bear. He darted into a stall, avoiding any eyes that followed, and slammed the door shut, locking it instantly. He slid down the door and buried his face in his hands. Why did he have to be treated like this…it wasn't like he'd ever done anything to them. It was out of his control. That thought was what made the decision for him. There was one thing he could control. He whipped open the forgotten satchel and rooted around in it for a few agonizing seconds before pulling out a small, black change purse. He opened it and pulled out what he'd been craving since that first slushy had hit him that morning. The blade was thin and shiny, brand new looking almost. He sighed with relief of having that small silver object staring back at him. He pulled up his left sleeve slowly, careful to make sure it wouldn't fall back down. He was not going to have a shirt ruined with blood. He played with the blade for a few minutes, trailing small circles with the dull end before pressing the sharp corner to his wrist. The small poke was all he needed to push him farther, dragging it across pale skin. He winced slightly but the adrenaline was far worth it. He didn't stop until a thin line of crimson appeared, beading in areas. He continued this little dance until 5 fresh lines donned his skin. He watched it drip down his arm for a few minutes before ripping a wad of toilet paper from it roll and draping it over the lines. He watched as they bled through the white paper, sticking to his skin. He then placed a second wad over top and pulled down his sleeve, promising to properly wash them once he got home. He stood and let out a quivering breath before pulling on his façade and unlocking the stall door. Leaving with his normal 'bitch' face on he knew no one would ever notice the difference.

That night he cleaned his wounds and made sure to disinfect them and cover the with the needed makeup. When he was satisfied he left his room, grabbing his bag along the way and set off to his boyfriends house. He relaxed just thinking about Blaine because he was the only person who made him feel even remotely better. He arrived at his house in record time and knocked shyly on the front door, as he always did even though he'd been told he was welcome to come in. He was greeted with a kiss from the curly headed boy and his troubles faded away for the moment. All there was, was him and Blaine. When both pulled away he smiled at Blaine and let himself be pulled into the house.

"So what do you want to do? We've got the place to ourselves tonight.", Blaine informed him. Kurt gripped the front of his shirt and pulled Blaine close until their lips crashed together, no light sweetness, just lust-filled passion.

"I've got a couple ideas.", he replied against Blaine's lips. Blaine nodded and before long both found themselves in Blaine's room. Kurt sat on the edge of his bed beckoned him seductively. Blaine attacked him and began ravishing his neck, leaving purple bruises.

"Might want to be more careful with our hickey placement next time.", Kurt offered as Blaine pulled off and smirked at him.

"I don't care who sees it….everyone knows your mine", Blaine growled protectively. Inside Kurt pretty much exploded because here was this extremely attractive guy, who not only loved him to pieces but never wanted to let anyone have him.

"Too many clothes", Kurt moaned and reached for the bottom of Blaine's shirt, lifting it over his head with some help by Blaine.

"Let me return the favor.", Blaine demanded and did the same with Kurt's sweater. Kurt laid back on the bed with Blaine on top of him.

"Hi.", he giggled because Blaine was looking at him like they were meeting for the first time.

"Hey.", Blaine replied before grabbing Kurt's wrist and pushing it on the bed. He then slammed their mouths together in a fit of passion. All the while Blaine was tentatively stroking his wrist, unbeknownst to Kurt, and unintentionally aggravating the newly formed scars that laid underneath the concealer that was lying for Kurt. Suddenly Kurt hissed and retracted his arm from Blaine reach and rubbing at it. Blaine sat up immediately.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?", he apprehensively. Kurt shook his head then stared wide eyed at the red slits that were now uncovered for the world to see.

"No just…rubbed my skin a little to hard.", he told him. Blaine's face held a sorry look and without Kurt permission he took his arm and began peppering his wrist with oft kisses.

"I'm sorry baby.", he said before Kurt pulled away again, hiding his arm from view. When Blaine scooted closer he inched back farther on the bed. Blaine looked utterly devastated that he'd hurt Kurt bad enough for him not to want to be near him.

"Kurt I'm sorry….I won't hurt you.", he promised as he reached out to touch him.

"Stop!", Kurt shrieked and a startled Blaine pulled back. Kurt saw the tears forming and felt like a total asshole for making Blaine cry.

"I- you ….I'm sorry.", Kurt apologized before standing up and reaching for his shirt.

"Just tell me what I did.", Blaine insisted.

"Blaine you didn't do anything wrong…", he offered and made a move to pull his shit on but was halted when Blaine pulled him into a hug. The boy wrapped his arms around Kurt, pushing his head into his shoulders.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry….please don't have to leave..", he begged.

"We don't have to do anything…we can just watch movies or something." Kurt sighed but nodded into his embrace.

"Alright." Blaine let him go then shot a look at his arm.

"Will you let me see?", he asked referring to the idea that Kurt was hurt.

"You don't have to, I'm fine ….really", he added when Blaine looked at him disbelieving.

"I just want to make sure ok?", Blaine insisted reaching for him arm. When Kurt couldn't pull away quick enough he closed him eyes tight, hoping to block out the screams of disgust that would surly follow. When nothing but a soft gasp came, tears slid down his cheeks but he still refused to open his eyes, knowing that when he did Blaine would be gone. Strong arms enveloped him and he was unsure why Blaine hadn't just told him to leave yet because surly he didn't want a damaged boyfriend.

"Oh Kurt.", was the only he heard before he broke away from the safe haven that was Blaine's hug.

"No…just no.", he before quickly running from the room with nothing but his shirt. He managed to somehow pull on his shirt as he ran and when Blaine grabbed him from behind he lost it.

"Kurt stop!", Blaine demanded as he wiggled to get away from him.

"Let me go!", he cried when he found he could not escape from Blaine. When nothing happed he let himself fall still, no sounds except for their heavy breathing.

"Just let me leave…can't you at least let me go without telling me how much I disgust you.", Kurt sneered. Blaine almost sobbed at the fact that Kurt though he hated him.

"Kurt you do not disgust me….I love you and you know it."

"Used to love me…", Kurt countered.

"No…I still love you….and I always will….now let me help you.", he pleaded.

"I don't need help.", Kurt said.

"Yes you do baby….you shouldn't hurt yourself.", Blaine replied softy, grabbing Kurt's hand in his. Kurt didn't he care enough to pull his hand away, and let it be caressed.

"Why are doing this…..I know you can't possibly still want me…", Kurt said, turning to face him.

"I do though, Kurt you are the best thing that's ever happened to me….why would I let that go?", he asked.

"Because I'm a freak.", he replied, openly letting the tears flow and dropping the bitchy attitude he put up whenever he felt threatened. Blaine laid his hand across Kurt's face, sing his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"No you are not….your hurting and you need help, that doesn't make you a freak or unwanted or unloved.", Blaine told him sincerely. He was more than happy to catch Kurt when he flung himself into his arms and began sobbing. He held Kurt while his body quivered with his cries.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry.", he cried into Blaine's chest. He petted Kurt's head and shushed him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby not a thing."


	2. Chapter 2

I am SUPER sorry for it being so long! My laptop broke and it took 2 weeks for it to get fixed. I never had any intention of abandoning this story and it is now back on track.

The following days were acted as if nothing ever happened unless they were alone, which Kurt was grateful for, and Blaine made it known that he was open to talking without being pushy or forcing him to talk, yet another thing he was appreciative of. That Saturday, however, Blaine decided it was time to talk. He wasn't just going to let it go. The thing was that he didn't know how to go about it. He was just a 17 year old and he had no idea how to approach or even handle the situation. He mentally listed the options in this case as he debated calling Kurt over.

'Well I could tell his dad.', he thought but quickly dismissed the idea. He had no right to break his trust by doing that.

'One of his friends?' This idea was to written off based on the fact they wouldn't know what to do either.

'A teacher…..not just any teacher Miss Pillsbury.', he decided this might be a good option as long as she didn't blab to Mr. Schuester. He hoped that telling someone was the right choice because if he hurt Kurt he wouldn't know what to do.

On Monday, right before school ended, he made his way to the counselors office, politely rapping on the door as he saw her adjusting her pencils. She looked up form her desk and motioned him to come in. He obliged and pushed the door open than sitting in the chair in front of her desk, laying his satchel beside it.

"Hello Blaine. What can I do for you?" , she greeted

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you about something….rather important. It has to stay confidential though.", he stressed.

"Of course….you can tell me anything. What is it that's troubling you?" He nervously scratched at his hand than thought back at the reason he was there, in that uncomfortable position. He looked at the mental image of scars that was forever etched into his mind. The image that spoke of pain, sorrow, and loneliness. The idea that his beloved Kurt had ever felt that tore him up and before he knew it he had promptly burst into tears. Pillsbury looked extremely distressed and for a moment Blaine let himself wonder why she was a school counselor before she stood and maneuvered herself so she could pat him on the back.

"Oh honey what's the matter?", she asked gently while offering him a box of tissues. He slowed his sobs until they were soft hiccups and once they gone altogether he had a moment to realize how embarrassed he was.

"I-I'm sorry.", he apologized at his outburst.

"It's okay Blaine. Please tell me what's troubling you." He took a moment to register the utter sincerity in her voice before he spoke the truth.

"I don't know what to do.", he whispered, looking down at his shoes.

"Do about what?"

"How do you help someone you love more than life itself when they are hurting themselves?", he asked, sounding slightly like a small child asking a big question and hoping that the adults would have the answer like they were supposed to. But just like when that perfect picture you have of your parents, like they are superheroes, reality came smashing down on him as he looked into her eyes, emotion evident, and saw that she had no answer for him.

"Is someone you know hurting themselves?", she eventually mustered and made a small gasp when he nodded.

"Blaine this is very important, you need to answer me will all honesty.", she strained. He nodded again, knowing after that shocking reveal it would be all he could gather.

"Are they seeking help?"

"No."

"How long have you known?"

"About a week."

"Do you know how long they've been doing this?"

"No." Then she asked the shattering question.

"Who is it?" All his though coincided with one and other, running her or there.

'Do I tell her? Do I not? Do I break his trust? Or is it for his own good? Do I love him enough to trust him to tell? Or do I love him enough to do it for him?'

"Do you have to know?", he asked innocently trying to find anyway out of what would no doubt happen if he told her.

"I really need to know so I can help them." He took a deep breath as he made his decision, fully knowing the repercussions of what he was about to say and how they would probably kill him inside.

"Kurt", he whispered, barley auditable but just enough for the woman to hear and let her emotions take over for a second. She acted on instinct instead of training and enveloped the small boy into solid hug as he broke down yet again, telling him he'd done the right thing by telling her and how it would be a good thing in the long run. What she didn't know was he was already mourning his relationship because he knew Kurt would no longer be with him when he found out. He sobbed as he mentally answered his own question.

'Do I love him enough to tell? '

'No I love him way to much not to.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the input guys! I love to hear what your thinking and I'm glad you like this story. One person mentioned it a tad short and I'll admit I've always written short chapters. However, I do plan to work on this and write longer chapters.**

Emma spent days trying to collect a plan of action and she begged for her mind to create one like she had been taught, but it had hit way to close to home this time and she couldn't help but feel she'd done something wrong by not picking up on it sooner. She chuckled to herself lightly at her stupidity.

'How did I miss it? All the signs were there.', she thought with a grimace how easy it would have been to figure it out had anyone been paying attention. Than she was furious that only one 17 year old had been paying attention instead of the all the teachers that were supposed to, including herself. Once she mentally reamed herself for her foolishness she decided she'd make up for it now by making sure she took the proper course of action. Starting by talking to him herself.

"So…..why am I here?", Kurt asked, head cocked in confusion. Emma laid her hands on top of one and other as her face showed how serious this meeting was.

"There are some very crucial things we need to talk about Kurt.", she said with no smile evident. She chose to take the direct route and not beat around the bush.

"How long have you been physically harming yourself?" She reeled as his face switched emotion so suddenly from confused to worried to absolutely furious.

"How have you got any right to make that kind of accusation?", he demanded.

"Kurt I'm only here to help you. Let me help you."

"I don't need help! Where would you even get such an outrageous idea from!"

"Kurt….you and I both know what's going on. Just answer some of my questions so we can properly decide how to deal with this.", she replied softly.

"Your insane! There is nothing to deal with!", Kurt cried in outrage. Emma saw that this wasn't going well. She knew what she'd have to do to get him to crack would be bad but it would be helpful in the long run.

"Kurt how do you think this is affecting your loved ones?", she asked knowing fully well that he knew who she was talking about.

"How dare you accuse me of doing anything against the people I love. What I do doesn't hurt anyone." And the truth comes out, she takes this entrance in a vice grip, dead set on not letting it go.

"What is it that you do Kurt? He saw he'd made a vital mistake in his wording and crumbled instantly knowing she would not let it go. He shrunk back into the seating as silent tears ran down his face.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?", he whispered, looking down.

"I'm here to help you Kurt that's all I want to do is help. The best way to start is admitting you need it."

"But I don't need help…"

"There are better ways to deal with life than hurting yourself."

"I like the control.", he admits out of no where. Emma is grateful that he seems to be opening up a bit.

"And why do you like that?"

"Because I never have control over anything."

"You have control right now. You can choose to let the people that care about you help."

"Nobody actually cares about me." Emma is a bit shocked to hear this and loses her demeanor for a moment.

"What about your Dad?"

"He deals. He wanted a straight son and now he has one so he doesn't need me anymore.", Kurt says tearfully at the admission.

"I'm sure that's not true. He loves you for who you are. What about the glee club members, I'm sure they care about you.", she lists.

"I'm just another voice…."

"What about Blaine?", she finally asks. Kurt shakes a little at the mention.

"H-he…..used to love me but I messed it up.", Kurt admits, wiping away at the tears.

"How did you mess up?"

"I let him see….on accident but still. He saw….them."

"What did he say….did he tell you he didn't love you anymore?"

"No but it's obvious. He doesn't want me no matter how much he denies it.", he shamefully looks to the ground.

"Kurt do know want to know something? Blaine came and told me about this because he had no idea what to do. Seems like a awful lot of trouble over someone he doesn't love.", she pulled out hoping to show him people did care.

"He…what?", he asked slowly. The tone he used made Emma realize she'd made a crucial mistake. He was not happy about this as she had hoped, instead he sounded down right furious. She didn't know how to salvage this so Blaine wouldn't seem in the wrong but she knew she had to try.

"He couldn't stand to see something bad happen to you but he had no clue what to do. So he came to me like he should have."

"God damn it!", Kurt cried suddenly and Emma was a bit shocked to hear such language from the boy. Before she could say anything else he stood and ran out in outrage. Once the door slammed she sighed and laid her head in her hands. She'd probably just ruined their relationship.

"How could you!", Kurt yelled, tears in his eyes as he pointed at the now startled boy who had been talking with Tina and the rest of the glee club. Everyone's head turned to Kurt as he stood in front of Blaine. Blaine stood up and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder but Kurt shook it off viscously.

"Don't touch me.", he whispered though a clenched jaw.

"Kurt what are you talking about?", he asked innocently though he knew what it was. He was trying to derail Kurt from having his outburst in front of everyone.

"You know….don't play stupid.", he seethed now letting the emotion show in his voice.

"Kurt don't you want to talk about this in private?", he suggested quietly as he felt eyes burning into his back.

"There's nothing to talk about…..I trusted you Blaine…even if you don't love me anymore you could have at least kept my secrets.", he cried lowly. He started full on sobbing and Blaine could pretty much feel himself burst into flames form all the glaring daggers at him.

"Kurt I didn't do it because I don't love you. I did it because I love you too much to see you get hurt.", Blaine admitted he pulled Kurt's chin up to meet his eyes.

"I love you.", he whispered to the crying boy. This time when Kurt crumbled he let himself be encased in Blaine's arm while at the same time beating his fists in him screaming in between sobs. When he finally calmed down enough to where Blaine thought he could take him home he was gracious to see Mr. Schue had been kind enough to evacuate the glee room during his outburst.

"Come on, I'm taking you home.", Blaine told him. Kurt nodded and let himself be led from the school and to Blaine's car. Once back at his house Blaine carried him up the stairs and too his bedroom, laying him on the bed as if he were made of glass. He pulled off Kurt's shoes, and his as well before crawling up behind him and wrapping his arms lovingly around the pale boy, knowing all he needed to know was that what ever happened next Blaine would be there.

"I'll always be there for you Kurt…and I'll always love you.", he whispered affectionately as he laid a small kiss on his forehead.

"You promise?", Kurt asked softly, looking up at his through thick lashes. Blaine nodded in response, laying his head right against Kurt's.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I've been so swamped and emotional with all that's happening in glee and I have been neglecting my duties as a writer. I hope you can forgive me and that this story will help those who mourn the loss of klaine in glee because fox refuses to show any of their moments.**

The few days after were somewhat tough seeing as Kurt had still not completely forgiven Blaine, plus the added terror of when their counselor would take action. He couldn't help but worry she might just call his father about it and that wouldn't be good. Kurt was sure his heart couldn't handle it so he went around as if he was walking on eggshells waiting for his world to shatter.

"Kurt?….Kurt!" Kurt pulled out of his stupor and realized Rachel had been talking to him. He ignored her glances and looked up at the clock on the cafeteria wall. He had spent almost his entire lunch period just thinking.

"Kurt are you listening to me?", Rachel seethed, utterly astonished that someone could ignore her.

"No Rachel, I'm not. Nor have I ever or will I ever because you irritate me so much I can't listen for fear my head might explode.", he sneered at her than stood from the table and left the small group from his table behind.

"What's his problem?", Tina asked staring at where the boy had once sat.

"Kurt? Honey are you in here?", Blaine called as he entered the bathroom.

"….no.", came his reply. He ventured further into the room and stopped in front of the stall the voice had come from.

"Why are you in here? No one's seen you since you stormed out at lunch. Everyone in glee is worried."

"Like they actually care.", he whispered, his voice barley auditable.

"Of course they care…come on they're waiting for us.", Blaine said, waiting for the door to open.

"Can't we just skip glee. They'll probably all bitch at me cause I told off Rachel. 'Oh you've jeopardized are winning at nationals.'", he mocked with a stupid voice.

"Do you really not want to go?", Blaine asked, surprised.

"Yes Blaine I really don't want to. I would much rather go home with you.", he admitted as he stepped out of the stall. Blaine immediately pounced, wrapping him in a hug then kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, we'll tell them you got sick." The two boys left the bathroom holding hands. Blaine was so wrapped up in the way Kurt was acting happier he didn't notice the darkened blood spot on Kurt's sleeve.

**Sorry it's short I promise the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn it I can't keep up with this story. I never have this much trouble writing and it's ticking me off. I'm going to skip the apology because it'll probably end up longer than the actual chapter so just read on my good sir….or madam. Also this might be changed to M for some sex scenes. I hadn't intended but it seems it'll fit in the story. If this bothers you I will write a warning above each chapter so you may skim over the risqué things or skip the chapter.**

"Just call him…", Emma whispered to herself, dreading what she was about to do. She'd never , despite her many years as counselor, had to deal with a situation like this. That is why she had gotten Kurt a spot with a real doctor trained to handle these situations. That was why she was calling his father in to have a talk with the two of them. Finally her knowing it needed to be done outweighed her nerves and she dialed the school listed number.

"Hello?", asked his father once he picked up the phone.

"Yes Mr. Hummel this is Emma Pillsbury, the counselor at William McKinley. I was wondering if there would be a time you could come in and sit down so we can discus some things with Kurt.", she asked politely.

"Is he in trouble?"

"No of course not, he'd a model student I assure you. Just some important things I would rather talk about with the both of you face to face."

"Um ok, when?"

"Tomorrow right after school. About 3:50"

"Alright I'll be there.", he said, about to hang up.

"Oh and it would be best not to ask him any questions until we talk. Please.", she told him.

"Got it."

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem.", he said and ended the call. Once she hung up the phone she let out a sigh of relief only to remember it wasn't over.

"Blaine…please", Kurt breathed out as the boy slowly sucked on his neck, marking his skin. Blaine lifted his head with a wicked grin.

"Please what?", he asked, mocking innocence that he didn't have. Kurt glared at him and grabbed his head, pulling their lips together.

"You fucking no what.", he growled against his mouth sufficiently turning Blaine on. The boy finally complied and began ridding himself of those wretched clothes that were making this process take to long. Kurt did not hesitate to do the same and soon both boys were in nothing but their boxers. Kurt let Blaine force him onto the bed and press their lips together fiercely. He moaned at the roughness and the two were just about to take of the last undergarment when the door opened. Kurt's eyes grew wide and he let out a small scream before he pulled the blanket at the end of his bed over them both.

"Finn!", he shouted, angry as hell for the boy walking in on him.

"Sorry!", Finn called, shielding his vision

"Burt wanted me to tell you dinners ready.", he informed him. Kurt groaned and flopped backwards.

"Fine, tell him we'll be down in a minute. Do NOT tell him what you saw though got it? Or I tell him you were home alone with Rachel that one night.", he threatened, knowing his dad had no idea he was sexually active.

"I won't I promise….please don't tell him.", he begged.

"As long as you don't….now get out so we can get dressed.", Kurt demanded pointing to the door. When he heard the telltale click he sighed in annoyance before standing and beginning the slow process of clothing himself while Blaine did the same. When he finished Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, setting his chin on his shoulder.

"Don't be to mad at him, he didn't know."

"It's not his fault but it's still an extreme inconvenience.", Kurt said before turning around, Blaine's hands not unlocking, and seriousness showing on his face.

"It's been to long, and I miss you.", he said sincerely.

"Kurt…I right here.", he joked which resulted in a smack to the chest.

"You know what I mean, I miss being close to you, in a way no one else has.", he said genuinely. Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly.

"Or ever will.", he smiled than kissing him again. Kurt lifted his hands up in between the two and Blaine gripped his wrists to his chest. The sweet moment was ruined, however, when Kurt let out a hiss as Blaine pressed to hard on his new cuts.

"Kurt?", Blaine asked, raising and eyebrow before realization fell over him.

"Did I hurt your….wrist?", he asked, assuming they were old scars and not comprehending that old cuts wouldn't hurt Kurt.

"No it's fine.", Kurt said, worriedly. Blaine, not believing, lifted Kurt's covered wrist to his lips and pressed a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry.", he said before smiling and putting his arm behind Kurt as the two left the room, Kurt silently thanking that Blaine didn't figure him out because the last thing he wanted to do was upset the one person he loved more than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**So again sorry the last chapter was disappointing but I'm really trying. I've been trying to ward off my writers block by writing other stories, though I won't post anything beside one-shots while writing another story, and I think it's working but I don't know. Sorry about rambling I'll get on with the story now.**

"Kurt come in.", Emma motioned through her glass walls for the boy to enter and sit next to his father. He did as directed, looking uncomfortable.

"Why is my dad here?", Kurt asked, growing worried.

"Because we need to have a discussion with the two of you. Now Kurt we need to inform your dad on what's been happening. If you don't tell him now I'm obligated to.", she said, hating the look of terror that immediately showed.

"Please no…no…he's sick.", Kurt begged, not wanting to put his dad at risk.

"What in the world is going on? I want answers.", Burt demanded. Emma gave a sorry but pointed look to Kurt saying all that needed to be said. At this point Kurt was all but whimpering.

"Please don't make me say it.", he plead, not knowing if he even could speak the words.

She nodded, knowing it was hard for him and respecting that, and took it upon herself to tell his father in the best way she knew how.

She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small pamphlet.

It said, "How to deal with a child that cuts." She slowly slid it across the desktop.

He took it gently, as if I may explode, and lifted it to his face.

He read it quickly and his face made a miraculous change from confused, to mad, to upset.

He put down the paper and looked to his son.

"Kurt?", he asked, gingerly.

The boy in question looked so ashamed Emma had to look again to make sure she had seen correctly.

He stuttered for a moment before he began silently crying.

"I'm sorry.", he said and than stood with such haste they both were surprised as he took off.

Burt turned back to the woman who had delivered the world-shattering news.

"How long.", he asked, not a single emotion readable on his face.

"I've known for only about 3 days.", she told him. He shook his head, scoffing.

"Well I can bet it's been going on longer than that. How long has it been going on."

"I honestly don't know…I haven't seen them so I can't even guess.

What I do know though is I'm am not authorized to handle something like this.", she said than taking an appointment card off her desk and giving it to him.

"I have made him an appointment with a therapist in Westerville. Whether or not you continue to have him see her is your decision but he has to see someone.", she said than stood, signaling this was over.

He did the same but had to ask one more question.

"Thank you….but um how did you find out?", he asked.

She mentally debated telling the truth than decided he would find out eventually.

"I was approached with the information by…his boyfriend.", she said hesitantly.

Burt gave a swift nod before exiting the room, knowing where his son would have gone for comfort.

"Just the look he gave me! He fricking hates me!", Kurt bawled as Blaine gently rocked him in his arms, rubbing his back and not caring tears were staining his shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you baby he was just shocked.", Blaine soothed, hoping to have his boyfriend less than hysterical by the time Burt arrived, which he was sure he would. Kurt didn't say anything after that just kept sobbing as Blaine tried to calm him. When he continued this Blaine had just about given up on him regaining sanity any time soon, than he got an idea.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand hold it tight _

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

Kurt had stopped crying, lifting his head to look at Blaine who was smiling at him.

Kurt smiled back.

"Your so cheesy.", he said than pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

When they pulled apart Blaine brushed Kurt messy hair back and pressed their noses against each other softly.

"No matter what happens, no matter how hard it get's, I want you to know I will always be there to hold you hand and protect you.", Blaine whispered. Kurt had fresh tears in his eyes only from feeling so loved.

"I love you, I never want to see anything happen to you.", Blaine said

"I love you too…", Kurt replied, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm getting a better idea of how I want this story to turn out now so hopefully it'll be more clear soon. Try and enjoy it along the way.**

As predicted by Blaine, Burt soon arrived at the boy's house to collect Kurt and no doubt take him home to talk. Blaine slowly untangled himself from the sleeping boy in his arms to answer the door. He quickly raced down the steps and opened the door where he was standing, staring at the ground. He looked up when the door opened.

"Hey kid, Kurt's here right?", he asked to which Blaine nodded.

"He's sleeping, I'll wake him up if you want.", Blaine offered to which Burt nodded. He made a move to go back upstairs but turned.

"You can come in." Burt nodded and crossed the threshold shutting the door but not venturing farther inside. Blaine watched for a moment before going back to his room. He approached the boy and shook him lightly.

"Hey, honey your dad's here to take you home.", he whispered. Kurt stirred and opened his eyes.

"I don't want to go with him.", he said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You need to talk to him." Kurt stood and stretched for a moment.

"No, I don't." Blaine gave him a pointed look.

"Yes, you do.", he countered pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

"Now go home with your dad.", he said and the two walked from the room, Kurt rather begrudgingly. They descended the stairs slowly, and once they reached the bottom Kurt grabbed his keys, glad he'd driven there so he wouldn't have to ride home with his dad. He turned and kissed Blaine.

"Bye.", he said then left quickly with Burt on his heels. When the door shut Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, noting to himself he needed to re gel it.

When the father and son arrived back at their house Kurt raced up to his room, in an effort to evade Burt. He shut and locked his door than sank into his bed. Soon a knocking came at his door.

"Go away dad!", he called, knowing who it was.

"Uh It's Finn.", came a nervous reply. He raised and eyebrow but stood and opened the door anyway.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"I just wanted to know why you and Burt looked so upset with each other."

"It's nothing Finn.", Kurt assured.

"Well, you can uh talk to me if you need to you know? Cause' we're brothers and that's what brother do.", he said in a way that would suspect he had no idea what he was doing. Kurt smiled at his efforts.

"Thanks Finn, but I'm fine, you can go back to whatever you're doing." Finn nodded and left the doorway. Kurt shut the door once more and laid back onto his bed, thinking about how his dad would never look at him the same.

"Kurt you have to be reasonable, this doctor, this therapist, can fix you.", Burt said as he drove, turning to his son. Kurt had a mortified look on his face and his mouth suddenly dropped in disbelief, than anger.

"I don't need to be fixed dad…I'm not a broken toy.", he seethed turning back to the window in fury. Burt realized he'd said the wrong thing and mentally slapped himself.

"You know that's not what I meant.", he retorted, pulling into the building that the counselor had directed. They entered the building and waited until a small woman with blonde hair called Kurt into the room. Burt sighed and picked up a magazine from a nearby table.

"Hello Kurt, my name is Liana."

"Hi."

"So Kurt can you tell me a little bit about why you're here?", chimed the overly peppy therapist.

"Because people can't mind their own business.", Kurt snarled under his breath.

"Your friends and family are worried about you from what I've been told. I'm sure they only seeked for you to get better.", she countered.

"Tell me what exactly it is that you feel when you cut.", she asked, changing the subject. Kurt sighed to himself and looked everywhere except the woman.

"Release, It's like everything just builds up and that releases it.", Kurt said, deciding he might as well try. She wrote this down.

"What is it that builds up?"

"Hate, self-loathing, being lied to.", he responded.

"Who's lying to you and what about?", she asked, getting more curious.

"My teammates. They pretend I'm their friend but really I'm just another voice to sing in the background.", he said, looking to the ground.

"Now why would you think that?", she questioned. Kurt let out a small laugh of obviousness.

"Who really cares about the flamboyant gay kid? They can say it all they want but I know it's all a lie.", Kurt said looking crestfallen. Liana wrote this down and made it a point to talk about these friends later when Kurt trusted her more.

"So Emma told me a friend of yours is the one who informed her.", she stated, wanting to hear what he had to say about it. Kurt shook his head.

"Not a friend, my boyfriend.", he corrected, not for a moment feeling ashamed.

"Excuse me, boyfriend. Why do you think he did that?" Kurt sighed once more, realizing this would be a long 60 minutes.

**As you can tell Kurt's not exactly excited about these therapy sessions. I plan to do little exerts from a couple but nothing in real depth. Remember to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys…I'm really sorry to say this but….I have to go on hiatus with this story….I just can't write it right now so I'm going to take some time off and work on some other stories. Hopefully this will help. Those who aren't on alert list there was an update just before I wrote this so check it out. Again I'm super sorry but I just can't do it at the moment. I'm sorry I failed you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't express how relieved I was to see you guys weren't going to leave this story. You believed more in it than I did at the time and for that I'm grateful.**

After week's of the torturous, or what Kurt believes to be torturous, sessions he hadn't really opened up to the woman and it showed no signs that he ever would. After the first few times he decided that it wasn't helping and now only answered with "Yes." "No" or "I don't know."

"Kurt I can't very well help you if all you say is 'I don't know.'", the woman said in her professional tone.

"You can't help me…so it doesn't matter, I'm only doing this for my dad.", he countered, arms crossed showing he wasn't going to talk.

"I can help you, you have to let me know why you feel this way. If we get to the root of it we can really do this.", she said, loosing a bit of the stoniness in her voice. Kurt said nothing, looking at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she had exhausted all angles and was just as frustrated as the boy on the couch opposite her.

"You seem to have trouble expressing your feelings to me by talking. How do you normally express yourself? Kurt looked up at this, slightly intrigued, in a morbid sort of way.

"I'm in a glee club at my school." The woman smiled.

"Great! SO you express yourself through music, ok than before our next session I want you to find a song that expresses how you feel when your about to cut and tell me when you come in.", she said before standing up. Kurt did the same and the two left the room, both feeling a little better than when they'd entered.

"She want's me to pick songs.", Kurt informed Blaine as the two busied themselves around Kurt's kitchen, making snacks for watching a movie.

"Really?", Blaine asked, interested at the odd approach. Kurt nodded and popped a grape in his mouth, making a face.

"Ugh I hate the sour ones.", Kurt complained. Blaine smiled.

"One of the reasons I love you.", he grinned placing his lips against the others. When they pulled apart Kurt gave him a quizzled look.

"You love me because I despise sour grapes?", he joked. Blaine shook his head and grabbed the sink house, pointing it at Kurt.

"I love you because you can't stay mad at me even when I do things like this.", and before he knew it, Kurt was drenched. His mouth dropped open so far Blaine fear it unhinged.

"BLAINE!", he screeched before tossing a nearby bowl of flour at the boy whom now resembled a ghost. Soon things were flying all around and by the end both were covered in everything from cottage cheese to flour. Both sit side by side laughing and breathing heavily.

"That was probably the most fun I have in a long time.", Kurt said as he turned to Blaine.

"I have to agree."

"Damn, I'm covered. Come on were taking a shower because I refuse to smell of rotting food, or let you.", Kurt said with a whine, standing up. Blaine grinned wickedly and did the same.

"I take that back, shower with the hottest boyfriend ever sounds way more fun."


End file.
